1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a termination unit for a multi-phase superconductor cable, for medium. or high voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-phase, generally three-phase, superconductor cable may comprise, around a longitudinal axis and inside a thermal envelope containing a cooling fluid, a supporting central core that may be tubular and also contain a cooling fluid, and on which. superconducting layers from phase no. 1 to phase no. N are concentrically arranged and, lastly, a screen layer of a neutral conductor. Between each superconducting layer is a dielectric layer.
Patent document WO 2008/113366 describes a. termination unit for a superconductor cable of this type.
This termination comprises, for each phase, a modular element. comprising a. thermally insulating external envelope containing a. superconductor cable portion contained in an internal envelope containing cooling fluid and provided with a perpendicular insulator portion containing a branch element of the corresponding phase of the cable ending in an electrical connection element and designed to manage the electrical field.